Taiyou Wa Yoru Mo Kagayaku
by Relena-Skywalker
Summary: AU. Episode III onwards. Anakin Skywalker has fallen. Is it too late for his wife and friends to pull him back? Please Review.


**Taiyou Wa Yoru Mo Kagayaku  
(the sun shines even at night)**

**Author:** Relena Skywalker  
**Email:**  
**Website:** http:www.jedidawn.biz.ph  
**Disclaimer:** Star Wars is obviously NOT mine.

**_AU. Episode III onwards. Anakin Skywalker has fallen. Is it too late for his wife and friends to pull him back? Please Review._**

_**Note:** Padme is alive and one of the leaders of the newly formed Rebel Alliance. I'm retaining the fact that Obi-Wan and Anakin dueled in Mustafar and of course the latter fell into the lava, causing him to don the suit. This should be more interesting. Of course there's Luke and Leia and other familiar characters :D Anakin/Padme._

**Chapter I : When We Journey Into the Night I**

"Where were you now Anakin Skywalker? Where was the kind little boy I know from Tatooine? Where was the the brilliant pilot and hero of the Clone Wars? Where was my husband? I'm sure he still exists there somewhere, beneath that dreadful black suit and all that hatred which seemed to have swallowed your very soul."

"Do you still think about me? About us? About what we could --should-- have been? How could you accuse me of betrayal? I was -am still- your wife!What happened in Mustafar shouldn't have gone out of proportion, if only you had listened to me!..."

_"Padme?! What have you done? You shouldn't have stolen away into the vessel without my knowledge! Are you not listening?"_

Obi-Wan Kenobi reprimanded the Nubian Senator, as they made their final approach to an extremely volcanic world on the edges of the Outer Rim. Believed to be the final recluse of the remaining Separatist Leaders. Anakin Skywalker was sent by the Supreme Chancellor -- who turned out to be a Sith Lord named Darth Sidious--to destroy remnants of the movement, thereby eliminating possible threats to his new position as Emperor.

"Anakin slaughtered ALL the inhabitants of the Jedi Temple and killed Mace Windu. Very few made it." the Jedi Master continued in a quietly forceful, but still disbelieving voice. "Padme, think of the children."

"He is still my husband! And he would never hurt me, nor my children! They were HIS children, after all!" was the terse reply. Padme Amidala walked dangerously on the fine line between sanity and madness. The former Queen of Naboo could not and do not want to think of anything else.

It was as if everything had collapsed so suddenly, without warning. The world was spinning out of control every second. The back of her eyes itched with unshed tears, still she tried to project an aura of detachment.Where is my training when I desperately need it?_ The thought made her lips curl into what looked like a terrible grimace._

Who was at fault? Me? Have I not loved him enough? Was it the war? The Jedi? Obi-Wan?_ As much as she'd like to avoid those thoughts, they keep running around inside her already troubled mind. Like some uncontrollable plague. Padme touched her swollen belly, giving and seeking comfort. What kind of future await her children? Would they be forced to endure tyranny? Would they not know their father? Certainly she could not allow that._That is why I must see Anakin. I will make him understand. Hope is not lost. I need--have--to believe that.

_To a casual observer, Padme would appear to be only mildly distressed. But of course, anyone with extremely good observational skills would know that inside she was climbing invisible walls and crying her heart out._

The rest of Padme's consciousness blocked the more unpleasant events in recent history. The incident at the Jedi Temple. She could almost see the frightened faces and hear the screams of young padawans as they were mercilessly hunted and cut down by someone they regarded as a "hero",an "idol". She refuses to believe that the man she came to love was capable of such an overt form of betrayal. The death of Mace Windu. Palpatine was a Sith Lord. The Republic was replaced with an Empire in a matter of moments.

She wanted to blame the Jedi. How could they have not known?!! _she railed silently. But looking at the broken countenance and haunted eyes of Obi-Wan Kenobi, she knew she could not. Even Jedi make mistakes. Even a Senator makes mistakes._ I am just as guilty as everyone else. I played right into Palpatine's hands. How could I not know?!_ Padme Amidala-Skywalker closed her eyes as the glare of a thousand firelights filled the cabin window, the tiny ship was now ever more closer to the gigantic ball of lava.. They would soon set foot on .._

"Senator? We are now approaching Alderaan."

To be Continued...

_**Note:** I will explain everything as we go along. I try not to rush things. The result of my rushing is a crappy work. hehehe...also see my other stories. I think they're good. :P_


End file.
